Spider-Man: Homecoming Trivia
Trivia about Spider-Man: Homecoming. *The film was originally scheduled to be released on June 10, 2016, but Sony announced in summer 2014 that they had pushed the movie back to 2017 in order to release the Sinister Six movie, which was scheduled to premiere on November 11, 2016. On February 10, 2015, it was then cancelled for a new Spider-Man franchise, co-produced by Marvel and the Amazing Spider-Man sequels being dropped but its spin offs still in works. *In February 2015, Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures announced a deal between the two studios: first introducing a new Spider-Man into the Marvel Cinematic Universe (presumably Captain America: Civil War, per TWSJ), and then a solo film released by Sony Pictures with Kevin Feige co-producing with Amy Pascal. *Sony Pictures will continue to finance, distribute, own and have final creative control of the Spider-Man films. *Andrew Garfield will not be reprising his role as Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Marc Webb will not be returning to direct. *Sony Spider-Man spin-offs, for the moment, are still in the works which includes 'Venom and Silver & Black that was previously announced. *Rumored titles for the new film were Spider-Man: The New Avenger and The Spectacular Spider-Man. *Chandler Riggs of The Walking Dead fame auditioned for the role of Spider-Man. *Asa Butterfield, Nat Wolff, Liam James, Timothée Chalamet and Tom Holland were all in the shortlist of the much anticipated casting of Peter Parker. *Dylan O'Brien was rumored to have been cast and/or the top contender for the role of Spider-Man. On March 3, 2015, he denied these rumors. *For this film, lots of actors had been discussed online to play the part. Some rumored, some talked about, some for real, the list includes: Logan Lerman, Dylan O'Brien, Ansel Elgort, Taron Egerton, Freddie Highmore, Grant Gustin, Donald Glover, Zac Efron, Zayn Malik, Drake Bell, Nolan Gould, Mateus Ward, Vincent Martella, Nick Robinson, Sam Strike, Nat Wolff, Liam James, William Brent, Asa Butterfield, Timothée Chalamet, Daniel Radcliffe, Jack O'Connell, Andrew Garfield, Tobey Maguire, Eddie Redmayne, Tyrel Jackson Williams, Matt Lintz, Judah Lewis, Charlie Plummer, Charlie Rowe, Ivan Escott and of course, Tom Holland. *Katherine McNamara wanted to play Mary Jane. *Grant Gustin was considered the role for Spider-Man. *Kaya Scodelario was considered for the role for Liz Allan *Bryan Cranston showed interest in playing a Marvel villain, particularly Norman Osborn/Green Goblin. *In an interview from 2013, while promoting his then upcoming film, Nosotros Vivimos Asi - This is How We Live, Tom Holland was asked by a reporter what kind of role he might want to try next. When Holland replied, saying a project with action and humor would be of interest to him, the reporter asked if he would ever like to play a superhero. "Maybe Spider-Man, in ten years time," answered Holland. "The reboot of the reboot, if they do that." *J.K. Simmons had previously expressed interest in returning to the role of J. Jonah Jameson (the role that he played in the Sam Raimi trilogy, and also voiced the character in Ultimate Spider-Man). However, once he was cast as Comissioner Gordon in Justice League, all discussion of this happening ceased. *Vincent D'Onofrio had shown interest in appearing as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin from Daredevil in this film. Kingpin is a shared villain from both Spider-Man and Daredevil's rogue gallery and has appeared in countless other Spider-Man media. *On April 21, 2016, it was made official that Robert Downey Jr. would reprise his role as Tony Stark/Iron Man. This also marks the first time that a Spider-Man film will include another superhero character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *This will be the first Spider-Man film where the special effects for the character are not being produced by another company affiliated with Sony, the rights holder to Spider-Man. Industrial Light & Magic, which handles much of the special effects for the Marvel Cinematic Universe film series, will be producing the special effects. *Director Jon Watts has revealed that Peter Parker will be aged around 15 years old at the time of the film. *It was rumored that Tom Holland had screen tested with both Chris Evans (Steve Rogers/Captain America) and Robert Downey Jr. (Tony Stark/Iron Man) before receiving the role. Once Holland finally got the role, Evans took to twitter to write, "HUGE congrats to @TomHolland1996!!! Well deserved, We're lucky to have you." *Alfred Molina expressed interest in reprising his role as Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus in another Spider-Man sequel. *Matthew McConaughey had expressed interest in the role of Norman Osborn/ the Green Goblin, Spider-Man's archenemy. *Though this is Spider-Man's first standalone film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he is already integrated into the MCU. *Prior to the Spider-Man deal, certain characters such as Georges Batroc, Christine Everhart, Ben Urich, Wilson Fisk, Mister Hyde, and Frank Castle have already shown up in the MCU prior to the webslinger's arrival. *In Ant-Man, when Luis is recanting Falcon's search for Ant-Man, a woman had mentioned "we got a guy who jumps, a guy who swings, and a guy who climb up the walls", which is the first MCU reference to Spider-Man. *The films release date was originally meant for [[Thor: Ragnarok, which was then moved to the November 3, 2017 release slot for Black Panther, this move would ultimately change the release dates for several other Marvel films. *On June 24th, Kevin Feige confirmed Spider-Man would appear in Captain America: Civil War and also revealed MCU characters would appear in Spider-Man's solo film, however, he did not go into much detail about the new information. *Kevin Feige has stated that this film will not be a third retelling of Spider-Man's origin. Feige also stated that Spidey's new threads will be based off of the classic version of the costume (think 1966's Spider-Man drawn by John Romita Sr). *Before this film was officially announced, Sony planned to build a universe not too dissimilar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe using only Spider-Man characters. This included an untitled spin-off focusing on a female super heroine assumed to be Black Cat, a Venom film, a Sinister Six film and two further installments to The Amazing Spider-Man series. Andrew Garfield was signed on to appear in at least two of these films. *Reports initially stated that Robert Downey Jr. would make a cameo in this film. *While speaking with the Daily Beast, Tom Holland says that the new Spider-Man Reboot will be the "biggest independent film ever". He said: "One of the special things about what we're going to try and create is that you're going to see the biggest independent film ever. It's not going to be an epic thing; it's going to be a film surrounded by these incredible things, but that follows this boy and his life. Peter Parker is a favorite of many because everyone can relate to him, and we're going to try to make everyone relate to our Peter Parker. And John Hughes is a perfect example of what we're going to try and do." *This is the first solo Spider-Man film set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe although not the first adaptation of the character to interact with another character wholly originated in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Agent Phil Coulson, played by actor Clark Gregg and appeared in multiple films from Phase I of the MCU, also appeared in the animated series Ultimate Spider-Man along with various video game adaptations of Marvel properties that also feature Spider-Man. Gregg has reprised the role in the animated series and voiced the character in multiple video games. *The movie does not start out with the origin story, it begin with Peter Parker already being Spider-Man for quite a while. *When the film was announced, several actors were rumored and expressed interest in taking over the role from Andrew Garfield. Dylan O'Brien and Logan Lerman were key figures but also rumored were Daniel Radcliffe, Freddie Highmore, Alfred Enoch, Donald Glover, Josh Hutcherson and Grant Gustin. Freddy Highmore admitted he would 'love to be considered'. *On Peter Parker passing the torch to Miles Morales while this film was still The Amazing Spider-Man 3, Andrew Garfield stated: "Miles Morales was a huge moment in this character's comic book life. And I do believe that we can do that. It's something I'm really interested in figuring out; an eloquent way of coexisting, or passing on the torch. I don't have an answer, but I think it's actually a really important move. I think it's a really beautiful and important move. I want it to feel like a circle. I want the two ends to join, somehow. I don't know what that means, yet. I don't know what that means in terms of the quantity of Spider-Man movies I do. But I know that I don't particularly want to be a 40-year-old Spider-Man. Laughs I do know that time is fleeting." *Michael Keaton plays Spider-Man, the Vulture which is a man in a bird costume. Ironically, Michael Keaton starred in the Best Picture winning film Birdman in 2014 and that character is based off of Batman, which Michael Keaton played in 1989 and 1992. *When Sony was in the development stage of the Sam Raimi film series with a fourth film on the way, John Malkovich was originally cast as the Vulture opposite Tobey Maguire as the title character, with Malkovich preparing for the role. However, the film was cancelled once Sony opted to reboot the series with Marc Webb and Andrew Garfield. *According to the Marvel/Sony deal, Kevin Feige will not be compensated as an executive producer on the film. *During CinemaCon on Tuesday, April 12, 2016, Kevin Feige officially announced that the reboot will be called "Spider-Man: Homecoming". *This film will be the second appearance in the Marvel Cinematic Universe for actor Kenneth Choi. He previously played Jim Morita, one of the Howling Commandos in Captain America: The First Avenger. *Steve Buscemi is rumored for the part of Uncle Ben, even though Marvel confirmed that the movie will not have an origin story. *Tom Holland can be seen alongside two other MCU stars in 2015 films - Chris Hemsworth (Thor in the Marvel Cinematic Universe) stars alongside Tom in In the Heart of the Sea (2015) and Jon Bernthal (Frank Castle/The Punisher in the Marvel Cinematic Universe) stars alongside Tom in Pilgriman. *The first Spider-Man film to feature Shocker (Herman Schultz), Vulture (Adrian Toomes), and the Tinkerer (Phineas Mason). The Vulture will be the main villain, but it is currently unknown what roles the Shocker and the Tinkerer will have. *A major backlash toward a rumor stating Peter Parker could possibly be played by an African-American actor caused controversy amongst comic fandoms. Dan Slott, who was writing for The Amazing Spider-Man at the time, stated: 'Some of the comments, rigidity, rationalizations, and-- in some cases-- flat-out-anger by some that Spider-Man MUST "be white" scare me'. *Directors discussed to helm the film before the eventual selection of Jon Watts included: Jonathan Levine, Theodore Melfi, Jason Moore, Jared Hess and John Francis Daley & Jonathan Goldstein. Melfi took himself out of the running to direct Hidden Figures. Daley & Goldstein were subsequently chosen to write the film. *Martin Star is rumored to play a teacher in this movie. He can briefly be seen in The Incredible Hulk and credited as 'Computer Nerd'. This could be a link in role of a previous minor background character who was doing his degree then turns to teaching in this movie, or just be a coincidence. *Asa Butterfield was originally the choice to play Spider-Man because Marvel liked him since Day 1 when they announced the top 5 candidates to play Spider-Man, which were Asa Butterfield, Nat Wolff, Timothée Chalamet, Tom Holland, and Liam James. *The film cast includes one Oscar winner: Marisa Tomei; and two Oscar nominees: Michael Keaton and Robert Downey Jr.. *Michael Keaton and Marisa Tomei previously appeared together in The Paper (1994). That film was written by David Koepp, who also wrote Spider-Man (2002), and was directed by Ron Howard, whose daughter, 'Bryce Dallas Howard', appeared in Spider-Man 3 (2007). *Michael Keaton is the third actor from the Batman series to cross over and appear in Spider-Man or vice versa. Cliff Robertson appeared on the 1960s Batman television series, and also played Uncle Ben. J.K. Simmons played J. Jonah Jameson, and now plays Commissioner Gordon. *The main villain of every first Spider-Man movie of different franchises (Tobey's, Andrew's and Tom's) have the costume/suit green or the skin of green colour (Green Goblin, Lizard, Vulture). *Theodore Melfi was in the running to direct but removed his name from consideration to direct Hidden Figures instead. *This is Michael Giacchino's second comic-book film, after Doctor Strange. *Midtown School of Science and Technology's year of foundation, 1962, is a reference to the comic debut of Spider-Man in the August 1962 issue of Amazing Fantasy. *Marisa Tomei co-starred with Alfred Molina in Love Is Strange (2014) who had previously portrayed Doc Ock / Dr. Otto Octavious in Spider-Man 2. Michael Keaton worked with Molina in ''The Company alongside Chris O'Donnell whom portrayed Dick Grayson/Robin in Batman Forever and Batman & Robin.'' *Though the majority of the movie takes place in Manhattan, much of the movie was shot in Atlanta, Georgia, with additional footage shot in Germany. A portion of the film was still shot in the real New York City, though. *Michael Giacchino composed an orchestral version of the Spider-Man theme. This will be the third time the theme is heard in a Spider-Man series. *This marks the first live action Spider Man film to have subtitles. "HOMECOMING" *In the Civil War comic book series Tony Stark builds Spider-Man an "Iron Spider" suit; it's gold/red and laden with armor and gadgets. In this film Spider-Man receives a suit in his normal blue/red cloth attire, but it does have gadgets. *Pictures of Howard Stark, Abraham Erskine, and Bruce Banner can be seen in Peter Parker's school. *CAMEO: Mark Ruffalo: Bruce Banner makes a photo appearance above the whiteboard in one of Peter's classes. *Howard Stark (as portrayed by John Slattery) and Abraham Erskine (Stanley Tucci) appear in a painted mural in the hallway of Peter's school. *Ned Leeds (Jacob Batalon) is based on his version in the classic Marvel comics (a classmate and friend of Peter Parker) but also based on Ganke Lee (a chubby Chinese schoolboy who knows Spider-Man's secret identity). *The Vulture in this film salvages alien tech and rebuilding it for his own use. This scavenger nature is similar to how vultures actually live by. *One of the codewords for the Winter Soldier was homecoming in Captain America: Civil War. But the film makers of civil war later said in an interview that it was just a coincidence. *Ben Kingsley was rumoured to Portray The Vulture. Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Category:Trivia